


It always has been you

by SapphicSexual (SwanMillsFamily)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goldenqueen, One-Shot, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsFamily/pseuds/SapphicSexual
Summary: Rumple comes back from the dead and Regina wants to know why





	It always has been you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning! Smut

“Mayor Mills… or should I say Queen Mills?” Regina’s head shoots up to the familiar voice which she had only heard in her dreams in the past few weeks and haunting her everyday.

 

“Rumple?” Regina gasps out, taking in the view in front of her. Rumplestiltskin is wearing the exact same outfit he was wearing when he sacrificed himself for Wish Realm Hook, or now known as Nook. 

 

“In the flesh.” He grins. Regina slowly rises off her office chair, firmly planting her hands on her desk to steady herself.  _ This isn’t real!  _  Her conscious screams at her, but she still can’t help but hope that it really is him. He looks the same, better even.

 

“You aren’t real.” She breathes out, hesitantly walking to the other side of her desk to get a better look at him. He looks… alive to say the least, but  _ how _ is the question that floats through her mind.

 

“Actually I am, dearie.” He flashes her a smiles before walking a few feet towards her. She plants herself firmly in place as Rumple sways over to her, taking slow steps. 

 

“This can’t be real. I saw you, you were… dead!” Regina exclaims, hesitantly taking a few steps back, not letting herself get too close just yet. All she wants to do is run up to him and wrap her arms around him and not let go, ever.

 

“I know… I was. But I’m here now.” He replies, moving a lot closer towards her. “How?” Regina manages to breathe out. The shock of it all hitting her like rocks as she steadies herself against her desk. 

 

She had watched him die, she had mourned his death and most importantly… she had missed him dearly. 

 

“That’s not important.” He answers, ignoring the question which Regina wanted answered. But instead she stood still, not saying anything, watching as he eyed her up and down. Rumple took that as his cue to stop moving towards her and stay where he was, giving her space for the shock to pass. 

 

Regina twists herself so her ass is on the desk, she lightly lifts herself up. She sighs as thoughts are running through her head. Her finger clutching the desk on either side of her thighs. 

 

“It’s impossible, I know.” He laughs, hoping to break some of the tension in the room. Regina stares at the ground.  _ He died just two months ago _ . She thinks to herself. 

 

“I missed you.” She mutters, her breath catching in her throat. If the room wasn’t so quiet he wouldn’t have heard her but he did. “I’m flattered.” He teases, taking one step forward, and then another. It’s been awhile since he had seen her and he had missed her dearly, as well as her warm body.

 

“How long have you been… alive again?” She asks him as she finally turns her head in his direction. Her eyes locking onto his. “Two days.” He replies, only two feet away from her. 

 

“Where did you stay for those two nights?” She asks him. “My house, which had been unoccupied for quite a while.” He knows she is trying to make conversation. He watches as she looks back down at the ground and looks at it like something big is about to happen. Nothing does. 

 

Rumple reaches forward and rests his arm against her desk, his hand firmly pressed into the wood right next to hers. If he moves his finger just an inch their finger would be touching. His heart is telling him to tangle their fingers together but that would make things worse so he decided to listen to his brain, to stand their and wait till she is ready to talk.

 

“So… tell me what has been happening. Anything exciting?” He asks her, their legs almost touching as he stands so close to her. 

 

“Not really.” She mumbles, trying not to concentrate on his fingers and his close proximity. “Except for me being crowned ‘The Good Queen’.” She adds, looking up to his face. A smile graces his soft features. 

 

God how she has missed his face and his scent. His cologne always made her tingle, leaving the scent in the air whenever he whisked by her in his shop.

 

“I heard, I’m happy for you. You deserve happiness.” He smiles down at her, his hot breath hitting her face. 

 

There always had been chemistry between them, even Roni and Weaver had sexual tension, Regina knew that. She missed the times when Rumple would press his body up against hers whenever he was angry. Ever since Belle had died they had gotten closer, very close. Nothing had happened just a few kisses after getting drunk on liquor, Regina taking in the taste of alcohol on his tongue as their mouth nipped at each other. They were both sensible enough to stop before anything happened before continuing on with their days, not talking about it again. 

 

Rumple watches Regina as she stares at his lips. He takes this as his moment, sticking his tongue through his lips and licking them before pulling it back into his mouth. Regina watches his tongue in awe. God how she had missed his mouth and tongue. Flashes of their makeout sessions flash through her brain. The way he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, his hardness pressing into her thigh in way that would make her writhe in pleasure. 

 

She can’t get the sight of his hardness out of her head. God it made her want him to slam her against a wall and fuck her until she couldn’t even scream or speak anymore, maybe even breathe. His mouth still lingers on her neck whenever he sucked onto her neck. He even gave her a hickey once, just a small one which she had covered up with makeup the next day. Him being in her office, his hot breath hitting her face, his finger almost touching hers makes this all seem unreal. He is supposed to be dead. 

 

“How is Belle?” She asks him, trying to break some of the sexual tension before something happens, like her pouncing on him and grinding against his body. 

 

“I saw her, she is doing good. She moved on, she is the one who told me to come back. I bumped into Zeus and asked him for a pass, I had to tell him just one thing that would convince him to let me go back to the land of the living.” He replies, leaning back just a little so his back doesn’t start to ache from leaning down too long but doesn’t move any further away from her warm body.

 

“Well it seems you said something quite convincing.” She smiles up at him, her eyes instinctively moving to his lips. Oh how she wanted to grind down on his mouth, his tongue pushing her over the edge over and over again. 

 

“I guess so.” He mutters out, watching Regina bite her lip with desire as she stares at his lips again which doesn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“What did you say?” Regina pushes, looking back up at him, he flashes her a grin and she knows that she had been caught staring at his lips. 

 

“It’s not important.” He says as he leans forward, their lips almost touching. A knock rings through their ears and Rumple mentally curses the person who had decided to ruin their moment. 

 

“Go hide.” Regina whispers, shooing him away. He nods and swiftly crouches down and crawls under her desk. She had recently got a new one where you couldn’t see her feet or legs if you were on the other side of the bureau. Regina shakes her head, gliding herself off her desk and walking towards her office door, turning the knob and pulling it open. 

 

“Snow.” Regina greets with a smile, not opening the door fully. Regina pokes her head through the crack and Snow furrows her eyebrows.

 

“Are you with someone?” Snow asks Regina. Regina shakes her head and lets out a small fake laugh which was unconvincing. “No.” Snow doesn’t looks convinced but ignores it, handing forms to Regina that she had to fill in. Regina mutters a thank you and Snow heads off, wondering who Regina could be talking to.

 

“Snow always had knack for showing up at the wrong time.” Rumple laughs, coming up behind Regina as she closes her office door and locks it. As Regina turns around she is shocked to find Rumple standing in a close proximity. He slowly stalks towards her, Regina instinctively walks backwards until she is pressed up against the door. Rumple lifts up his arm and presses his hand into the door, leaning forward as his chest presses up against her torso.

 

“Hi.” He whispers seductively. Regina breathes out a puff of air as her breathing hitches. “Hi.” She mutters back, standing completely still as if she moved she would mess something up and he would move away, and she definitely didn’t want that. 

 

Rumple leans down a little more, moving both his arms so Regina is now trapped unless she dips under his arms but he knows she wouldn’t dare do that. He pushes one of his legs back, his body leaning down even more so her eyes are pointing right at his mouth. He slowly licks his lips, making sure they are moist before leaning down even more and capturing her lips with his.

 

Regina lets out a whimper as his tongue slips into her mouth, swirling around. Regina tightly wraps her arms around his neck, thinking that if she let go he would disappear and he would be dead… again. Rumple pulls away from the door, his hands snaking down her figure to her ass, hoisting her up. Regina is taken by surprise but (very) willingly wraps her legs around his waist as she deepens their kiss.

 

Rumple walks over to the couch and growls as he lies her down on the sofa, he is lying on top of her, securely wrapped around Regina’s legs as his hands grip her breasts through her pantsuit. 

 

“I miss your jeans and tank tops.” He growled, pulling away but then kissing her harder. Regina moans into the kiss. Rumple nips at her bottom lip, his hands finding their way to the buttons on Regina’s white shirt and ripping her shirt wide open, button flying everywhere. Regina is too deep in desire to care about her shirt, she finds the opening of his brown coat and rushes to push it off his shoulders, Rumple lets her. She throws the jacket somewhere as Rumple pulls her up and she helps him take off her shirt before laying back against the cushion. His crotch grinding against hers. 

 

“Fuck.” She moans in his mouth. “Fuck this.” Rumple growls before waving his hand in the air. Regina pulls away from him and glances down at their bodies, they are both naked. Regina’s eyes find his hard cock and she lets out a whimper, he is way bigger than average and god knows how he’ll ever fit into her but she is more than willing to try. 

 

Rumple moves his hand down her abdomen and through her folds. “You’re so wet.” Rumple whispers before kissing her as his thumb finds her clit and he starts circling it in different directions. 

 

“Rumple.” Regina moans out through kisses. “Yes, Regina?” He replies, peppering kisses all over her shoulder blades and breasts. “I need you inside me.” Regina moans out. Rumple smiles but not doing as she said just yet before he has a taste of her forbidden fruit. 

 

He moves down the couch and they both maneuver so Regina’s legs are resting on Rumples shoulders as he is kneels down on the ground in front of her soaking cunt.

 

“So wet.” He mutters before diving in. Regina’s back arches off the couch as Rumple licks up and down her folds, tasting her wetness as it coats his tongue. Rumple skillfully dips his tongue into her. “Oh wow.” Regina breathes out, her fingers threading through his hair, gripping his head and pushing him further into her. 

 

Rumple quickly pulls his tongue out of her and hoists Regina up, he sits down on the couch and leading Regina to plant herself on top of him. Regina shivers as she takes ahold of his hardened shaft, veins popping out as it strains with desire. Rumple helps her position his shaft right at her opening before thrusting his hips up and slamming into her with one swift motion. 

 

“Shit!!” She screams out in shock and pleasure. Regina moves down every time Rumple thrust upwards. Rumple grabs her hips and angles her perfectly so he hits her just right. “Oh god.” Regina moans out, throwing her head back. Rumple grins and leans forward, not stopping his thrusting, and attacks her neck. He nips at her sweet spot and he sucks on it, hard. 

 

Rumple lets out a hiss as Regina’s walls clamp down on him. Regina opens her eyes and firmly places her hands on his chest, pushing him back until he is comfortably leaning against the plush cushions. She leans forward as she bounces up and down on top of him and places a wet kiss on his neck. Rumple tilts his head to give her more space which Regina takes advantage of and starts sucking on his neck. 

 

“Shit, Regina. I’m not going to last long.” He groans out, moving his hands to her hips and gripping them. “Me neither.” She moans out between hot kisses over his chest and neck. Rumple leans forward and sits up straight and takes a hard lick over Regina’s hardened nipple. Regina throws her head back and closes her eyes as she takes in the feeling of being filled by him. Oh how she had dreamed of him fucking her. She had almost fingered herself into a coma once by just looking at him in leather. 

 

Rumple sucks hard on each nipple as he pounds even harder into her. “Shit… Rumple. I’m coming.” Regina moans out, digging her nails into his shoulders. Rumple lets out a hiss but relishes the feeling, hoping she would make him bleed. “Shit Regina. I have to pull out.” He groans, throwing his head back against the cushion. 

 

“No!” She groans, leaning against him, her chest against his as she continues bouncing up and down. “Come inside me.” She moans out. Rumple moves his head and nips at her neck and kissed her cheek. That small piece affection is what sends her tumbling over the edge, her orgasm hitting her by surprise. As Regina’s pussy clamps down around him he groans and pumps his cock as he shoots his release inside, letting out a throaty moan doing so. 

 

“Oh god.” Regina breathes out, their forehead resting against each other as they catch their breath. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Rumple groans as he finishes releasing into her. Regina can feel their release’ running down the inside of their thighs. Rumple grins before pulling out of her and sliding down off the couch with his back to it. Regina realises what he was doing and spreads herself a little wider. Rumple lies his head back on the couch as Regina positions herself on top of his face with her feet and part of her legs hanging off the sofa.

 

Rumple takes a few licks of the juices that had run down her thighs, cleaning her before nudging her a little, indicating she needs to go down lower. Regina moves her knees farther apart, doing so, her clit hitting against his nose which makes her let out a small whimper.

 

Rumple smiles and places a wet kiss to her nub before taking a good long lick up her slit, collecting their juices in his mouth and savouring it. “You taste so good.” He moans, burying his face in her pussy. Sucking her clit hard as he moves his hand up towards her pussy and pushes two fingers inside of her and pumping in and out at a fast pace, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

 

“Oh god don’t stop.” Regina moans, her fantasy of her grinding down on his face was coming true. Rumple sucks harder on her clit, flicking his tongue against it every now and then. “Shit! I’m coming.” Regina screams and releases all over his mouth. He licks up the juices and Regina shivers whenever his tongue moves across her sensitive clit. 

 

Rumple moves out from under her and waves his hand. Suddenly they are both fully clothed. Rumple in a simple white shirt tucked into blue denim jeans with brown boots which Weaver had always worn and Rumple had taken quite a liking to. Regina dressed in black jeans and a black tank top with brown boots. 

 

“Much better.” Rumple smirks as he grips Regina’s waist and pulls her onto the couch with him. Regina smiles and cuddles against him, her legs thrown over his lap as her head is buried in his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me what you said to Zeus?” Regina says, not pulling her head away from his neck. 

 

Rumple lets out a sigh of content as he wraps one arm around her waist so she doesn’t fall backwards and the other is resting on her leg, stroking the jean covered skin with his thumb every now and then for comfort.

 

“I said that I had to tell someone that I have been in love with them for a while but never did. I wanted to take my chance and tell them.” He replied simply. Regina’s curiosity gets the better of her as she pulls away from his neck and looks him dead in the eyes. 

 

“Who is this person you are in love with?” She asks nervously. Rumple smiles down at her before leaning down and lightly pecking her lips before pulling away and answering. 

 

“You.” 

  
  



End file.
